


Hands off the food

by Vaizo



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben is a midnight snacker, Dumb pointless fluff, M/M, Rook bouta become an extreme couponer, are you surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaizo/pseuds/Vaizo
Summary: Rook just wants to indulge in an unfamiliar Earth delicacy. Big mistake
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Hands off the food

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda heavy bedroom talk in the start ✨

Ben lay there, not much more than an exhausted heap of hero. His insatiable boyfriend loomed over his smaller figure, and took in his scent. He groaned at the snuffling.

“Don’t you dare complain about me needing a shower. Gimme a few minutes at least.”

“Why do you assume that I would say that?”

“You… hng. Always get after me if I lay in bed too long in the mornings, or even sit on the sheets without washing before bed.”

“Ben… you barely wake up without a hot rinse in the morning, and you are always covered in grime when you come home.”

“I’m pretty gross right now…”

Rook’s face buried itself back into his partner’s neck, and continued its exploration. The revonnahgander’s breath became erratic and his eyelids lowered.

“Your scent right now is the most alluring thing to me in the world - it is heavily laced with mine, which is very satisfying. On top of that, all the hormones you released are triggering endorphins in my system… I love you like this.”

A pang of pleasure coursed through his body, and he stared owlishly. Rook leaned down and lapped at the side of Ben’s neck.

“Hmm… I could keep you here all day.”

“I ah… I don’t think my body could handle that, Rook- hey! Stooooop.”

Ben rolled over and dozed off once his hormones calmed back down. Having no choice, Rook forced his urges down and relaxed as well. It was then that he noticed a box on the bed next to his sleepy boyfriend. Picking it up, he discovered that it was one of the boxes of chocolates he’d bought for the hero, which he recalled smelling in his sleep.

“So this is what you were eating last night.”

He rubbed at the other’s flat stomach, and hummed.

“How you stay so lean when you eat twice the amount an average human would is a mystery.”

Rook opened the box and unwrapped a piece, before cautiously taking a whiff. It smelled like the ice cream that Ben had urged him to try long ago, and if these chocolates tasted anything like it, then it was about time he gave it a try. He popped a piece in his mouth, and decided that he wasn’t a fanatic like Ben was, but enjoyed the sugary things nonetheless. Absentmindedly, he continued snacking on his boyfriend’s food until he realized that only a quarter of the box remained. Ben had begun to wake up from the smell of them, and he sat up to clear his head. Chocolate wrappers tumbled off of his person, and he glared at his alien counterpart.

“Did you really have to litter wrappers all over me? Do I look like a trash can? Huh?”

Ben picked up the box, and his eyes widened when he felt how light it was.

“Dude… there’s hardly any left! That box was almost full when I put it down yesterday!”

Ben threw the covers, and wrappers, off of himself and lunged at the astonished revonnahgander. Rook grabbed the angry human’s wrists and pried them away from him, with surprising difficulty - he underestimated his mate’s strength. 

“B-”

“You never eat chocolate when I offer it!”

“Ben-”

“Why did you have to destroy the whole box?!”

The omnitrix wielder was jittering with an unreasonable amount of rage, so Rook flipped him over and pinned his arms against his sides.

“Ben. There is another box in the kitchen. I knew one would not be enough to appease you… and it was also buy one get one 50% off. We do not have sales like this on Revonnah.”

Ben stared blankly as he realized just how much he’d overreacted, prompting Rook to finally let his arms free.

“I am sorry for manhandling you like that. I hope you are not too angry with me.”

“Nah I’m the one that’s sorry, I was being a dumbass. I appreciate you getting this stuff for me. Other box you said…?”

Ben sat up on the sheets, green eyes shining enthusiastically under the moonlight. Rook stared incredulously for a moment, before getting up with a heavy sigh to fetch the other box.

_ Just when I think I have him figured out, he baffles me again. _

  
  



End file.
